Roxas's First Chance
by 1BloodyTear
Summary: Roxas hasn't ever felt what love feels like untill he meets one certain girl...
1. Metting the perfect girl

**Disclaimer!! the kingdom hearts characters goes to its normal owners!(: okay this is my first story so it might not be like you planned but please review!(: thanks!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 1**

**xxx**

_I never knew what love was like, what it felt like. but that's when I met her...that's when I felt love_

"Roxas! are you ready or not?!" Sora and Kairi yelled down the hall

"yeah yeah...im coming, why do I have to go anyway?!" I yelled in aggravation

I heard Kairi sigh and then yell "just come on you big lump of laziness!"

Of course Sora laughed at that...he always does I don't really know why but whatever I guess. I walked down the hall with my usual on. They just looked at me and I looked back unsure.

"Why are you wearing jeans?" Asked Kairi

"Umm...was I not supposed to?" I asked confused

"duh! your going on a da-" Sora cut her off before she could finish, which made me even more confused in a way.  
"because your going on a Friday" He said to make me think nothing suspicious was going on...haha nice try Sora...

We went to a amusement park and Kairi said she was waiting on a friend and sure enough here came this beautiful girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes...I started feeling weird inside, it was something I haven't felt before and if I have I don't remember it, but here she came and she hugged Kairi then said hi to Sora then looked at me and smiled...she smiled. so of course I smiled back, I mean I couldn't have done anything else...well I could have said hi but I was nervous. Next thing I know she's coming torward's me.

"Hi." She said calmly

"H-Hi..." I said still feeling weird inside

She smiled a little and said "I'm Namine"

I some how managed to smile a little "Im Roxas"

Namine was going to say something else but Kairi cut in and said "lets go ride something!" and she smiled then grabbed Sora's hand and ran off with him to the newest and scariest ride there was, So Namine and I followed silently. We got to sit beside each other in the ride and when we got to the part that every girl got scared at of course Namine got scared and her hand slipped into mine without us noticing we were holding hands....wait we were holding hands. Me. holding hands with her. That's unbelievable.

The ride was over and Namine looked down at our hands and blushed then pulled her hand away "Sorry..didnt mean to do that." she murmured

I looked at her and smiled slightly "No its fine."

We left the ride and rode more rides and played the games, i lost all of the games beacuase..well i suck at games like those, but when it reached midnight everyone had to leave so we all got in the car since Namine didn't have a ride home we took her home and Sora and Kairi made us sit together...again. It didn't bother her so I guess it shouldn't bother me since i like her and everything. She kept looking at me though, I didn't know why, did I have pie on my face or something? but when we reached her house I look over at her and she smiled slightly at me and opened up the door then slammed it shut and sunk down into her seat. my eyes widened and I looked over at her.

"What the heck just happened?"

Namine looked up at me her eyes full of fear and didn't say a word.

Kairi finally figured it out and murmured Their there aren't they?

Namine mummers "yes."

Sora then puts the car in reverse and slammed on the gas peddle and it jerks back then he puts it in forward and slammed on the gas again. I fall everywhere on my seat and I managed to sit up and I help Namine back up and I look at her,

"Who's they?" I asked gently

"Just heartless people.." she murmured to me

I suddenly feel bad since she's told me everything about her at the park and i told her mostly everything but I'm still hiding one little... no sorry one **huge** secret from her.

"h-heartless?" I say quietly

"yeah their horrible creatures but you probably don't know what those are...right Roxas?"


	2. The Lie Vs The Truth

**xxx**

**Chapter 2**

**xxx**

"Uhh...yeah your right...I don't know " Okay I lied...I had to lie, what was I supposed to do? Just blurt out 'I kill heartless with my keyblade' or something like that? No, especially not with Sora and Kairi in the car.

"Good, you don't want to know" I heard Namine whisper softly tears rolling down her face

"Come here..." I say gently and softly and I hold her in my arms so she can cry

Kairi turns around and sees me holding Namine and she grins widely and says "oh yeah by the way, Namine's staying with us tonight for safety reasons. I hope that's okay with you Roxas."

I look up and I look over at Kairi "yeah that's fine."

When we reached the house Namine was asleep in my arms so I carried her into the house, her head resting on my chest.

"Oh no, I forgot that we didn't have an extra room for her. who will she sleep with? oh I know she can sleep in your room Roxas" Kairi smiled

She did this on purpose, what do I do now? do I let her sleep in my room or do I just reject it? of course I care about her. We held hands at the amusement park, so I guess she cares about me to?

"Fine...my room."

"Now don't do anything Roxas" she giggles and runs off, probably to go find Sora

I roll my eyes and I walk down the hall and into my room, I look down at her in my arms and I smile then I lay her down on my bed and I put the covers over her, I watch her for a minute then I go over to a chair that I have near the window and I sit down, but I don't fall asleep...it felt like I was protecting her from something, or maybe even someone.

It was yet another morning and I hear Namine waking up so I look over at her and smile slightly but when she sits up she looks at me and smiles then she looks in front of her and there lays my Keyblade.

She's still half asleep but she believes that she sees it "Is that a keyblade Roxas?"

My eyes get wide and I get terrified that she found out and would hate me.

"I don't see anything Namine" I walk over to her and sit down beside her on the bed

"Are you sure you don't see it?"

"I think your still thinking about what happened last night."

"oh yeah, probably" she mummers

I smile a little and she gets up and goes to my bathroom so when she closes the door I get up and I run over to my keyblade and I put it in my closet "that was close..."

When she comes out we go out of my room and into the 'big room' as Sora calls it and she sits down on the couch right beside of me and next thing you know Sora and Kairi come out laughing and holding hands and all of that romantic crap they do every single day. I think forgot that I don't have a girlfriend...

"Awww look at them together on the couch!" Kairi said all giggly and happily

"Do you guys need a room?" Sora grinned at me

"Guys go away or something..." I said in annoyance

Sora sat on the other side of me and Kairi sat on the other side of Namine

"Namine, you want to go have a girls day out today?" she smiled

"and we can go do something to Roxas" he grinned

Namine spoke up this time "I kind of wanted to do something with Roxas today..."

"Then we can all go together!" Sora shouted out

Namine looked at Sora "I meant just me and him, no one else, sorry."

Kairi and Sora both smiled and Kairi spoke up "ohh I get it, 'alone' time" she giggled

Namine murmured "yeah.." she grabbed my hand and lead me out of the house and when we were out of there she let go of my hand and looked at me

I smiled slightly and looked at her "So a whole day with me huh?"

She giggled slightly "yeah, just us Roxas. no annoyance anywhere near us."

"Any idea where we're going?"

"Nope...none."

we were walking a long ways we probably walked 30 miles and then we reached the beach, the one no one goes to anymore and I tense slightly remembering this is where I first got my keyblade, this is where I first found the heartless. Then I saw Namine running out to the beach and I run after her, she turns around to face me and I see a heartless coming after her and I scream at Namine.

"Get back!" She listened to me, I was so relived that she did and my keyblade appears in my hand and I kill the heartless with one hit. Then I realized Namine saw that and I turn to face her and she's just looking at me, in shock.

"You do know what heartless are...." she said quietly

"Yes. okay I do know what they are, I kill them every time I see them, I didn't tell you because I was afraid..."

"Afraid that I would treat you different or hate you?" she says quietly and my keyblade disappears

I just look down

"Roxas, that isn't possible because I lov- I mean care about you. Your my best friend..."

I look her in the eyes "What if I killed the heartless that was bothering you? wouldn't you just go back to your old life and leave me behind?"

"Never." She said looking me in the eyes

It got quiet for a minute then she took my hand and we started walking off of the beach, going back towards the house.

"We need to get off of this beach" she said softly then she asked while looking at me and while holding my hand "Roxas? would it be okay with you if I slept in your room again tonight?"

I smiled a little and looked at her "Of course Namine, you can stay there every night if you want to."

She smiled and we were walking back towards my house but two things that we didn't know we were walking to was romance and danger.


	3. Heartless

**This story has been going very well!(: thanks for everyone that reads my story!**

xxx

Chapter 3

xxx

When we reached the house Kairi and Sora weren't there so we were alone I let Namine see my keyblade since she was asking the whole way back. She seemed to not mind that I had a keyblade and that I killed the heartless. Which really shocked me, but what shocked me the most was that I was falling in love with the girl of my dreams, with a girl that made me happy with even seeing her, who calms me down when im mad, who was the only one that made me fall in love.

"Roxas, did you hear that?" Namine whispered softly

I listen closely and I truly don't hear anything

"No, what is it?"

"Screaming and killing..."

Next thing we know a huge army full of heartless appear all around us and my keyblade comes back to me and my eyes widen, from never seeing so many heartless at once.

I whisper to Namine "stay close to me and don't let them touch you.

She nods and stands up with me

I go off into killing heartless after heartless and they don't stop coming, they try to get passed me first but its not working for them because im protecting Namine with my life. but they wouldn't stop coming so finally Namine gets tired of this and she begs for me to stop and just run with her. Then, the heartless scratched her...that's when they really pissed me off, I was killing every single one of them and next thing I know their all gone and I throw my keyblade across the room and I turn around to face her and my keyblade disappears.

"im so sorry Namine..." I whisper

"its not your fault, and plus im fine Roxas"

I grab her hand and I take her to the bathroom, my bathroom and I grab the first aid kit under my sink and I fix her arm up.

I stop a little and I look into her eyes and smile and she smiles back then after im done fixing her arm she asks gently

"Ummm...would you mind killing my heartless?"

I just look at her "I knew you were going to ask me this when you found out about me and the keyblade"

"please Roxas...he's planning on killing me soon, and I don't want to leave you"

I sigh slightly then I mummer "Ill kill him but only for you, not for anyone else"

She smiled brightly then ran over to me for a hug and she held me tightly "Thank you so much"

I couldn't help but smile so I smiled back but how do I kill her heartless? he's probably huge and muscular and just plain old huge! if he's planning on killing her he must be protective, strong and muscular, did I mention that already?

"Is he there right now Namine?"

"Probably"

"Take me where he is"

"Okay" she murmured and took my hand once again maybe for the last time and she takes me on this long walk and when we get there I get my keyblade and I start walking towards the house

"wait!" she calls after me

I stop and turn around "yes?"

"I just want you to know that...I love you Roxas, and I believe that you'll live when you battle him."

I smile a little and I open my mouth to say it back to her but the heartless grabs me through the door and pulls me back in slamming me against the wall. I look up and I was right, he's huge. I get up anyway and I whisper to myself "you don't understand how much I care about you Namine."

The Heartless reaches down and picks me up but I slash at his hand but nothing happens "what the...?" Then I thrown across the room through the wall and everything I hit shattered.

I got frustrated, I got tired of being thrown around everywhere. I don't want her in misery so I have to kill him, I don't want her thinking I didn't try, I want her to be happy, I want her to be free from all of this crap that's happening.

So, I weakly got up and I ran at him my keyblade in my hand and I slashed him in the stomach then in the heart and he fell and then disappeared when he hit the ground...he was dead. I killed Namine's heartless that was stalking her, and waiting for the right time to kill her. She's free.

She came in after everything got quiet and I fell down to my knees and my keyblade disappeared, I was very weak and bleeding. I managed to look up and look at Namine and I smiled

"Your free from your heartless now."

She tried to smile back and she came over and helped me stand back up, you almost died.

"No, I almost died for you."

She smiled a little then told me "Nothing's going to change between us Roxas...right?"


	4. Sora Cares About Namine&Me?

**Experienced keyblade master, thanks for the review! ^_^ it really helped me know I have fans! and sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy but here it is and enjoy!(: **

xxx

Chapter 4

_xxx_

_"well, at least I saved her right? At least she's alive...but she isn't mine yet.""_

"Well..." I said sort of shyly

"Well what Roxas?" Namine answered kinda quickly

I look at her beautiful blue eyes and I sigh then look at the ground knowing it must not be time yet for me and her. "nothing...never mind" my voice is low and quiet.

"Roxas don't lie to me..."

"I'm not."

"Rox-"

"Let's just leave, comeon..." I walk down the street, with Namine beside me the whole time and we don't even speak a word then when we get back to Sora's house she whispers under her breath

"Thank you so much."

I just look away, my eyes filled with pain and she walks inside and when she does, I look up my eyes blood red and full of anger and pain as I turn around and start walking down the street.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" I hear Sora behind me

"None of your freaking business Sora." I growl under my breath

"Dude, seriously your my brother, I need to know what's wrong with you." He makes me stop in my place

"No you don't." I look him in the eyes

"Stop being such an idiot and listen to me. I know you have the keyblade Roxas. I know you used it today right in front of Namine, but that doesn't mean you can just go run off because she found out the way you didn't want her to."

"I'm not 'running off' "

"Then why aren't you at home with her?"

"She doesn't need me."

"Yes she does Roxas! She needs you more than you know."

"Yeah, she needs me to kill the heartless. I get it."

"She loves you dude. that's why she wanted it to just be you and her today. for alone time. she wanted you to kiss her. she wants you to be hers." Kairi said walking up to us.

"Kairi go away." I say annoyed

"Not until you go to your little girlfriend"

Whoa, wait a minute. did she just say Namine was my girlfriend? I wish...

"She's not my girlfriend Kairi."

"Well go to her anyway." Kairi mumbled

"Not until I know she's safe from the heartless!" I yell

"She will be, but only if your with her." commented Sora

I sighed a little then nodded slightly "I guess so..."

"Then go lazy butt." Kairi said, like she does every time.

I start to run back to the house, but at the same time I run back to danger, and to love.

We wake up the next morning, in the same room, as usual, but something was different, oh yeah. we were in love. It was a very...very weird feeling for me and probably for her to. She seems more peaceful and more safe than she used to be. Which makes me relived that she isn't in pain or upset about anything.

"Good morning Roxy" she smiled

"Please never call me that again Namine" I look over at her with a slight smile

"Sora told me that you loved that name" she grinned

"And you listened to him?"

"Maybe..." She got up and walked over to where I was sitting and sat on my lap with her head on my chest, which was really not normal but all she was wearing was shorts and a tank top.

I just look at her and smile slightly "That was just so random."

"I know." She said with a smile.

I wrap my arms around her, so she wouldn't fall off and of course to ruin the moment. here comes Kairi with her happy self into my room and looks at us then grins

"Oh did I interrupt something?" she giggled

Namine looked up and got off of my lap with made me let go of her...thanks Kairi....thanks a lot.

"Oh uh no your not Kairi" said Namine

I stand up and glare at Kairi, letting her know, to me, she did interrupt something...something very important.

"Well breakfast is ready!" Then she closes the door and goes back down the hallway to Sora.

I sigh and I glance at Namine but I open the door and she walks out to the hallway and to the kitchen, I follow.

Sora smiles "There they are...what were you doing in there? Hopefully Roxas didn't do anything inappropriate last night. Namine giggles.

"Haha, very funny Sora." I just sit down on a stool and Namine sits beside me and Kairi on the other side of me.

Sora just grins and glances at his girlfriend, then winks at her, like normal. It actually gets really annoying after a while...trust me.

After breakfast we just sat around for a while then me and Namine decided that we wanted to do something today than just sit around like lazy people. -cough- Kairi. -cough-. Anyway we went to an amusement park...we're going back to the place that we met 4 months ago. Does this mean something is about to happen? Does this mean everything we thought was going to happen, isn't going to? Will we finally have something to talk about or something greater than friends...like maybe...a relationship?


	5. Amusment Park? Heartless? Love?

xxx

Chapter 5

_We'll be together, forever Namine, because...I love you._

"I'm in my room? why am I in my room? What time is it? 9:30am? what the heck? " I rub my head "What happened last night? I'm supposed to be at the amusement park, not my room." I stand up and look around for Namine and she isn't in the room, and of course I freak out. what am I supposed to do? so my keyblade comes to me and I walk out of the room. I walk down the hall past a few rooms and soon enough I reach the only room I haven't checked, the kitchen. and there she is.

"What are you doing?" she giggled and came over to me

"I was looking for you, what do you mean 'what are you doing' "? I'm so freaking confused.

I bend down and whisper in her ear "What happened last night at the amusement park?"

She grabbed my hand and we went back to my room without saying a word and once inside she closed the door and turned around to face me "You don't remember anything?"

"No."

"Not even what happened late last night?"

"uh...no?"

She came and sat down beside me on the bed and put her head on my shoulder and sighed. I close my eyes and a short scene comes to my head.

_"Roxas...can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah sure go ahead."_

_"Well, Sora said you like me more than a best friend or a friend or whatever we are right now."_

_"Okay. what's the question?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Yes...I do love you. Anything else?"_

_"Umm...no...I guess"_

_"Good, because now I can talk" I grinned slightly_

_"Namine...wi-" _

A loud crash makes me go back to the real world and I jump slightly then look around and I look at Namine, making sure she was still here. with me. Then the power just randomly goes out. And I'm guessing... the heartless. Namine clings onto me like a very long hug, or like something might take her away. I hear Sora down the hall.

"Roxas! get your lazy butt over here! and bring your freaking keyblade."

I sigh and I stand up and take Namine off of me "Stay here and light a candle or something. just don't let them know your in here. okay? "

"Okay"

My keyblade appears and I run down the hallway and end up in a room, with just Sora and no heartless.

"Was this a joke?" I glared at him

"The power off thing? No. the keyblade? No."

"But there isn't any heartless."

"Oh, I know there isn't any."

"Then why am I standing here?"

"Give me your ."

"Sora?...what's wrong with you?" I start backing up slowly. He never acts like this.

"Just give it to me!" He yells and I can hear a slight bit of pain in his voice.

I stop and walk closer and with the little bit of light that we have in the room, I see his face. this eyes blood red from crying and its full of pain...like mine were.

"What happened Sora?"

He whispers in my ear "They have Kairi."

I hear a loud scream and all I hear in word form in "ROXAS!"

"Namine..." I whisper and I run as fast as I can with my keyblade in my hand and I run towards the room, dark at every corner, I can feel the heartless all around me everywhere I go. I felt eyes on me everywhere I went, not matter what hall i go down.

"I'm to late. she's....she's gone." Tears start running down my face and I start slinging my keyblade around, breaking all sorts of things and Sora has to come and throw my keyblade across the room so I wouldn't break anything else but I push him away and I go grab it back and I go into my room and I look around and find Namine's necklace I supposedly gave her last night and I take that and put it in my pocket.

"I'll find you Namine. I promise."

Sora walks in "I'm coming with you. I need to find Kairi."

I turn around and look at him for a minute then nod slightly. "Okay, but don't get killed. your my only brother."

Sora nods a little and goes to his and Kairi's room to get something then comes back. "Ready Roxas?"

I stuff the necklace in my pocket and I take a deep breath, my keyblade in my hand "Ready Sora."

We both walk out and we go outside, searching for our girls. For the one that we love so much we would die for her. but all I could think was _What now? What's going to happen to us? Will we live and be with them forever? or will we Die and never see them again?_ I glanced at Sora and I could see that he was so nervous but he was only doing this for her. and her only. but I could also see that he was doing this for me and for him. _We're coming....so just don't worry. we'll be together, forever Namine, because...I love you._


	6. I'll Die For You

Sorry this one took longer than usual, I had to re-read it like I do with every story and plus it was longer, so more ideas(:

xxx

Chapter 6

xxx

_"Roxas! Don't leave me!" _

"Do you think we'll find them Sora?"

"Of course we will" He said "I'll search anywhere for Kairi"

"Yea...right."

Sora suddenly stops walking and looks at me "Are you afraid that you wont find Namine?"

"Nah, I'll find her!" I try to encourage myself

Sora smiles a little then keeps walking, not much later we find this dark castle. Shadows everywhere you turn. Everywhere you walk you always feel that your being watched. There were heartless everywhere. No place to hide, and no signs of the Organization, not yet...

"If their really in here, we're screwed! we'll never find them!"

"Then we'll just have to split up...Roxas you go upstairs and ill go down. Be careful, if you find them...please tell Kairi I love her"

"This isn't the end of the world Sora, you'll see her again"

"Yea...I guess so. Now hurry up!" He grins then summons his keyblade and runs downstairs

"I'm coming Namine." I whisper under my breath, summon my keyblade then run upstairs killing heartless around every corner.

xxx

Meanwhile...

xxx

Namine and Kairi are in a small room guarded by Larxene and Demyx.

"When they try to find their precious little girls ill have my water dance!"

"Geez shut up! All you talk about is water! Im surprised you don't have to pee all the time"

"All you want to do is kill Sora!"

"Roxas is Sora. Sora is Roxas. You kill one, you kill both. Got it Demyx?"

"I got Roxas. You can have Sora."

"You better not even harm them!" Namine yells at the two organization members

Larxene laughs and turns around "What are you going to do about it?"

Kairi speaks up "we'll both kick some butt"

"Uh huh...I'd love to see you try." Larxene grins

They both glare at the two members "Just wait until Roxas gets here" Namine spat

"That little wimp can't hurt me."

xxx

Roxas and Sora

xxx

Roxas hears everything that's going on and walks inside the room "So I'm a little wimp to you?"

Demyx hears this familiar voice and grins while turning around "I've dreamed of nothing else but this day to kill you Roxas"

"He needs a hobby..." Kairi mumbles to Namine

Roxas grips his keyblade tightly and watches Demyx as he pulls out his guitar and yells "Dance water dance!"...nothing happens.

"Heh...you use it to much Demyx, its broken." I grin and start walking towards Namine and Kairi

"Take one more step closer." Larxene dares

I take one more step closer and she growls then charges at me, eyes raging for my pain and blood.

"Roxas!" Namine screams

Larxene catches me off guard and throws me across the room, I slam into the wall and straight down onto the floor. I look up and see her coming, I franticly look around for my keyblade and spot it right where Kairi and Namine is, I get up, full of pain...all over my body and I run over to the cage, grab my keyblade and prepare for yet another fight.

"You stupid little brat! Why are you here? oh wait...I know, to save your little girlfriend. but wait! where's Sora?" Larxene grins evilly

"He's here, don't worry to much about us Larxene, we're stronger than you think."

She laughs "You? stronger? hah! you'll never be stronger."

I growl under my breath "Take that back!"

Larxene turns around grinning "Never." she starts to walk away

I run towards her and sling my keyblade at her but she knew I was going to do that and hit me down to the floor, she does something with her eyes then grins slightly and laughs

"your just to weak. Thought you would have learned when you left." She makes me feel so much pain and misery and I yell at the top of my lungs.

Sora hears my yelling and runs down the hallway and up the stairs and next thing you know...he's there.

"Get your dirty hands off of my brother." Sora spits

Larxene turns her head "You made it, congrats" she grins "You get to watch me kill your brother.

Sora is right behind her when she says that "Yea, and you get to feel the pain that we did when you murdered our family."

Larxene looks back down at the dieing Roxas then back over to Sora "It was his fault you know."

Sora stabs her in the back "No, it was yours" and throws her off of Roxas

"That was really stupid of you Sora..." she mummers before she disappears back into the dark hole.

Kairi and Namine get out of the cage with Sora's keyblade and Sora goes straight over to his brother and sits on his knees on the floor.

"Roxas?..."

No answer

"Roxas!"

No answer

"Come on...you cant do this to me. not now."

Namine gets on the other side of him with tears rolling down her face

"Roxas! Don't leave me!"

"Namine...?" the small little whisper is heard by Sora

"He's alive..." Sora says happily

Kairi is sitting beside Sora her hand in his hoping he wasn't dead.

Roxas starts to open his eyes "wha-...what happened?" he mummers

Sora smiles "I'll tell you all about it on the way home" he stands up and offers his hand after Roxas is more awake

Roxas smiles back and grabs his hand then stands up and lets go of him, Sora and Kairi hold hands again Namine comes to the other side of Roxas and holds his hand "I love you" She whispers to him

"I love you to, forever and always" he smiles. They all walk out together , not knowing what's going to happen, not knowing what love is about to do to them.


	7. I Had A Chance

xxx

Chapter 7

xxx

_Two Weeks Later..._

"What a beautiful sunset" Namine whispered softly

"Yea...uhmm...Namine?"

She turned around and looked at me, with those beautiful blue eyes full with curiosity and love.

"Yea?"

"I've been wanting to ask you if uhmm..."

She giggled "You don't have to be shy Roxas"

"Do you wanna go out with me?" I looked away just waiting for rejection.

She blushed a little then answered "Of course I will Roxas"

With shock, I looked up at her and smiled "Really?"

"Yes" She giggled a little

I kissed her. The best moment in my entire life. She didn't pull away, or slap me, which I was happy about. But it felt like the world just stopped and it was just us for a moment. But she did pull away a few seconds later and I just looked at her.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have kissed you 5 seconds after you said yes."

She smiled "No, It's okay"

"You sure?"

"Roxas...I've been waiting years for you to kiss me. I'm positive"

I just smiled then we watched the sunset in the clear sky for a little while together, until she was ready to go home.

When we got home a few hours later, Kairi and Sora were watching a weird television show, how am I surprised? Anyway, Namine and I walked into the house holding hands and Kairi just automatically screamed. Which scared the crap out of me, and Kairi was grinning ear to ear then ran over to us, took Namine by the arm and they ran off to another room to do girl talk, probably about me. Sora got up and walked over to me and smiled

"Finally, It only took you a year."

"Shut up."

"Hey, at least you manned up and did it"

"Yea, I was scared she was going to reject me"

Sora looked shocked

"Reject? dude she loves you. It obvious. don't doubt yourself"

"Your right"

"Of course I am"

I laughed a little and glanced at him

"Nah, this is your first time being right in 4 years bro"

He lightly punched me in my side and laughed then we sat down and started talking about all kinds of things, waiting for the girls to get done with their little 'girl talk that we wouldn't understand' as they call it. So we waited...and we waited...and we waited for 30 minutes for them to come out and they didn't so I got up, walked down the hallway and gently knocked on the door then opened it.

"Geez what's taking you ladies so long?"

"Go to bed Roxas!" Kairi yelled

"I was going to until you commanded me to go like your my mother or something. Plus I haven't even said goodnight to Namine yet, Thank you very much."

Kairi groaned and she got up to leave the room and as she passed me she whispered

"Behave. don't do anything sexual."

She laughed a little and kept walking and I just rolled my eyes then after she left I smiled at Namine as she smiled at me and I walked over to her and she stood up.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I smiled and gave her a hug then kissed her lips gently for a moment.

"Aww look at you two lovebirds! Now go to bed."

I shook my head then smiled at Namine then as I was leaving I said to Kairi

"Did you have to watch us kiss?"

"Yes, yes I did." she laughed a little

I chuckled then I went to bed. Just like how Kairi was dieing for me to do.

I walked in to the kitchen that next morning, as hungry as I could possibly be and looked into the pantry. Then I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Roxas? Who's the girl in this picture?" Namine murmured softly

I turned around and walked over to where she was standing and wrapped my arms around her stomach and leaned my head on her shoulder

"Olette."

"She's pretty."

I growled under my breath. not really sure if she heard me though.

"You've met her you know."

"Twilight town...Why is she looking at you like that?"

"Oh, Namine, I don't know She's...I don't know. She thinks she's in love with me. She wants to be in love with me."

"Why?"

I gave a little laugh, not amused at all.

"Why do you ask such hard questions? I don't know. She just likes belonging"

"It is possible to be in love with you just because of who you are" Namine pointed out.

I tensed behind her

"But its not because of who I am...its obsession."

"I'm obsessed..."

I heard her whisper that and I pulled away from her and she sighed

"Shhhh. You didn't have to move."

"I'm trying to be a gentlemen"

"You don't have to try so hard" she smiled

"I want to be what you've always wanted."

"Then be yourself."

"That's simple enough." I chuckled

"I love you" She hugged me and didn't let go

"I love you too Namine" I held onto her and never let go.


	8. Love,Hope,andIceCream?

**xxx**

**Chapter 8**

**xxx**

"I want to be what you've always wanted."

"Then be yourself."

"That's simple enough." I chuckled

"I love you" She hugged me and didn't let go

"I love you too Namine" I held onto her and never let go.

I looked into her eyes after a moment of silence. "You know…you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I have even been through hell and back."

"Oh, Roxas don't say that."

"it's true though. I can't live without you, I've tried. For years honestly. I love you Namine. I always have and I always will"

She kissed me again and held me close. I didn't mind of course, I loved it…maybe a little bit too much. I kissed her back like I knew I should and kept her so close to me. I never want to let her go, she is way too important to me to let go. She's a beautiful girl with those beautiful eyes. No one will ever compare to her. I'm going to marry her…if she wants to… you know. Am I addicted? Ahh…good question…

"I can't live without you either." She says as I am fantasizing

So yet again Kairi comes in and ruins the moment…like she always does.

"Namine! Would you PLEASE come with me for a while?" Kairi begs.

Namine looks at me automatically as if asking me for permission to go with Kairi to wherever she was dying for her to go to.

"Its fine, go ahead." I whisper to her

She smiles at me and kisses me softly. "I won't be gone long Roxas, I promise. I love you"

"I love you too Namine." I glance over at Kairi. "Please be careful you two."

"Yea yea, you worry too much" Kairi sarcastically says with a small laugh

They leave and I walk over to the couch and sit down. I find the remote and turn on the tv while I wait for Kairi and Namine to get back.

"What the hell are you watching? It woke me up." Sora murmurs as he walks in with a giant bowl of ice-cream

"I don't really even know." I murmur back then glance at him "what's up with the ice-cream? Are you trying to be fat?"

"Haha very funny. No I'm just hungry."

"Wait let me get this straight. So you just woke up and your blaming it on me then you're going to eat ice-cream?"

"Pretty much."

"Mmk. So I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"You know…Around…"

I turn to look at him "Sora…where have you been."

"I told you… around." He stares at his bowl of ice-cream, emotionless

"Sora."

"Destiny Islands"

"What the hell were you doing there?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

He smiles and pulls out a small box. "When to propose to Kairi." He plays with the ring a little bit then puts it away

"Dude I thought something was wrong, don't scare me like that."

"Haha I'm sorry."

"But why there?"

"It's where we grew up. There is a lot of memories there and I just thought it would be you know...right to go there."

"Is that where you were going to have the wedding to?"

"Now that's up to her…it doesn't matter to me where we go, as long as I'm with her"

"Oh okay."

"What about Namine?"

"What about her?"

"Are you going to propose to her?"

"Not now but yea, later…I'm scared she'll reject me."

"Roxas. You are too paranoid."

"Yea…I've heard."

"You'll be fine."

Namine and Kairi come back home…finally. I don't like having these talks with Sora…it's just…well…weird. But anyway, I stand up right when they come in.

"Namine could I talk to you for a minute?...alone?"

"Of course!" she says with a cute smile on her face and her perky voice.

We walk to the back of the house, to the very last room which just so happens to be my room and I close the door behind us. She walks over to my bed and sits on it and I sit beside her, holding her hand.

"So what did you have to talk to me about?"

"Remember a few days ago when we were talking about us?"

She turns and faces me. "Yes...why? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No! No! Of course not!"

"Okay then what is it?"

"Well…remember when we…never mind."

"No tell me."

"I can't, I don't really know how to put it in words"

"Is this about when we were talking about marriage and sex?"

"Yea…"

"Okay then what is it?"

"Did you mean like later in life or as soon as we can?"

Well that's it for Chapter 8(: sorry it takes a long time. I've become very busy! Make sure you watch out for the next chapter! Oh and if you have any ideas for something I could put in the story just send it to me in a message! It would be a great help! Thank you(:


End file.
